With the rapid popularization of smart devices, the development of the mobile Internet, and the development of wireless network technologies such as a High Speed Packet Access (HSPA for short) technology and a Long Term Evolution technology (LTE for short), an air interface transmission capability becomes stronger, and an operator often meets a requirement for a bandwidth between a user equipment and the Internet by expanding or leasing a backhaul, which leads to a waste of network construction costs and usage costs.
In the prior art, services such as content and an application service that are provided by a service provider (SP for short) may be temporarily stored in a server, and the server is deployed in a telecommunications room of a mobile operator, that is, deployed close to a core network (CN for short); and the user equipment (UE for short) obtains the service from the server through a radio access network (RAN for short) and the CN.
In the foregoing technical solution, deployment of the server which temporarily stores the service data at a core network side can reduce the backhaul between the CN and the Internet, but easily causes data congestion between the RAN and the CN and a waste of bandwidth resources.